1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendable poles that can be used to change light bulbs. In another aspect, the invention concerns a three-section, non-conductive, extension pole with a bulb-gripping device coupled to an end of the pole.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Extension poles with bulb-gripping devices have been used for years to change light bulbs in hard-to-reach locations such as, for example, recessed light fixtures in vaulted ceilings. Most conventional extendable bulb-changing devices include two elongated, telescoping sections with a bulb-gripping device attached to the end of one section. Conventional extension poles used for changing light bulbs typically employ a pin-type locking mechanism for selectively inhibiting relative telescopic sliding of the two sections. Further, the telescoping sections of many conventional extendable bulb-changing devices are composed of an electrically conductive material (e.g., aluminum).
Conventional extendable bulb-changing devices employing only two telescoping sections have the limitation of providing a maximum extended reach of only twice the retracted length of the pole. Thus, conventional two-section extension poles having a long reach may be inconvenient to handle and/or store in the retracted position because of their excessive retracted length. Further, conventional pin-type locking devices used to selectively inhibit telescopic sliding of extension pole sections require alignment of the shiftable locking pin coupled to one section with apertures in another section. If the section with the locking pin and the section with the pin-receiving openings are twisted relative to one another, the operator of the pole must take the time to manipulate the poles back and forth until the locking pin and the aperture are properly aligned. Finally, constructing an extendable light bulb changing apparatus out of an electrically conductive material increases the risk of operator injury due to electrical shock.